City of families
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Six years have passed since the events of COHF and all our favorite couples are either married or engaged and most of them are going to be adding new additions to the family soon enough too. Follow Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Luke&Jocelyn, Jessa and Maia& Bat as they settle into their new lives. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to do a story of one-shots about all the characters from TMI and their future together. **

**This takes place after City Of Heavenly Fire. It focuses on the main couples, which are: Clary and Jace, Simon and Isabelle, Magnus and Alec, Jocelyn and Luke and Tessa and Jem. **

**It will start off with Clary and Jace, and then go to Isabelle and Simon and so on until every couple is done. This is going to be a short enough story. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**City of families. **

**(Sorry for the bad name...) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID, all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 1.**

***THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.*  
**Twenty two year old Clary Herondale is awoken to a loud clatter coming from the kitchen. Her eyes flutter open and she sees she is alone in the big double bed she shares with her husband Jace.

Clary is 9 months pregnant with her and Jace's first child. They do not know the sex; they wanted to keep it a surprise. They have names chosen, despite not knowing the sex. For a boy, Max Lucian Herondale. For a girl, Esther Celine Herondale.

Jace chose the name Esther, which means 'Star' in Persian. Clary chose Max, after Jace's brother. He was unsure at first; of weather he wanted to name his son after his little brother, but he soon warmed up to the idea and now would have no other name for his son.

Clary gets out of bed and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. When she gets in she sees Jace at the stove, making some breakfast, with Alec beside him.

"Jace, what was that loud crash?"Clary asks. Jace turns around to see her and grins at her.

"Someone- Izzy- stacked all the pans wrong, so when Alec opened the cupboard door all the pans fell out." He says.

"Are you alright Alec?" Clary asks.

"I have a few bruises but I'll live." He says. Clary laughs.

"What are you making?" Clary asks Jace.

"Oatmeal." He says, disappointing Clary, who is craving pancakes. She pouts at him, trying to get him to make her pancakes.

"Sorry Clare, no pancakes for you." He says.

"Why not? I'm 2 weeks overdue with your baby; I should be allowed anything I'm craving." She says.

"You can't have pancakes because you've had them for breakfast for the past week; you need something healthy for breakfast for a change."He says.

Before Clary can argue farther, she feels a sharp pain rip through her abdomen. She cries out in pain and doubles over, one hand clutching the counter, the other clutching her bump.

"Clary! Are you okay?" Alec asks, placing his hand on her back. She moans in pain as it gets stronger.

"Oh by the angel it hurts!"She says. Just then she feels a gush of water from between her legs.

"Whoa, Clary did you just pee yourself?" Alec asks, as he sees the clear liquid dripping down her leg.

"No, my waters broke." She says.

"Okay, okay, Clary we have to get you up to the infirmary. Alec, get Magnus and Jem." Jace says, helping his wife straighten up. Magnus is going to deliver the baby and Jem will be there to help in case anything goes wrong.

*10 minutes later*

"Agh! Why the hell did I decide on a natural birth?!" Clary shouts, as another contraction rips through her body.

"Because you kill demons for a living, you can certainly give birth naturally."Jace says.

"I'd like to see you try!" She growls.

"We all would darling." Magnus says. Jem chuckles as he gently dabs a wet cloth across Clary's forehead.

"That _would_ be a sight to see." He agrees.

"By the angel, when can I push?" Clary asks, relaxing back into the pillows as the contraction passes.

"Not for a long time I'm afraid, you're only 2cm dilated." Magnus says. Clary groans and grips Jace's hand tighter as another contraction hits her.

*7 hours later*

It's been two hours since Clary started pushing. Her hair is drenched with sweat, sticking to her face.

"Holy crap I hate you Jace." She weakly says.

"I know Clary; you're doing a great job, almost there." He sooths her, gently brushing her hair back from her face.

"Alright Clary I can see the head, you're almost there." Magnus tells her. Clary grips Jace's hand and bears down, pushing with all her strength. Tears stream down her pale, freckled face as she does her best to push with all her strength.

"That's it Clary, you're doing great. One more and the head will be out, after that just a few more pushes and you'll be done. Okay?" Magnus says. Clary nods and continues to push with all her strength.

"There you go Clary the heads out. Just two more big pushes, alright?"Magnus says.

"Okay." Clary weakly says. She pushes again, with her strength and might, until she feels the shoulders slip out.

"Great! That was brilliant Clary. One last push." Magnus says. Clary bears down one last time and pushes until she feels a huge weight lift off her. She sighs in relief and relaxes back into the pillows.

"By the angel I did it." She whispers.

"Yes you did, and I'm so very proud of you." Jace whispers. Just then a low wail fills the air, their baby crying.

"It's a boy!" Magnus announces. Clary lets out an exhausted laugh.  
"A boy, we have our baby boy." Jace whispers to Clary.

"Jace, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Magnus asks. Jace smiles broadly and nods. He goes to the bottom of the bed and takes the scissors from Magnus. He concentrates on steadying his hand while he carefully cuts the umbilical cord.

Magnus wraps Max in a number of blankets and hands him to Jace.  
"Congratulations you two, he's gorgeous." He says. Jace smiles broadly.

"Thanks." He says, not taking his eyes off his newborn son. Jace walks up to Clary and sits beside her, placing their son in her arms.

"Wow." Clary whispers as she looks down at her son, unable to believe she made something so beautiful and perfect.

"He's amazing." Jace whispers, gently stroking his sons golden curls, identical to his. The little boy has Jace's hair, Clary's mouth and nose, Jace's bone struckter and pallor with Clary's eye shape. His eyes are still shut tight. Though moments later they flutter open to reveal big emerald green eyes identical to his mother's, elating his parents. Especially Jace who had hoped for their son to have Clary's eyes.

"Max." Clary whispers, with tears of joy rolling down her face. "My perfect little boy, you're here. You're finally here." She continues, gently stroking his curls with her thumb.

"Max Lucian Herondale. Perfect."Jace whispers. Clary nods. "Hi there Max, I'm your daddy. I'm going to take good care of you and your mommy, I promise. And I'll always support you and love you no matter what. I love you so much; you're my whole world now."He whispers, gently rubbing Max's hand with his thumb.

"I love you Jace." Clary says.

"I love you too Clary." Jace says, leaning in and kissing her. He smiles as he looks at his wife and his son in her arms. He couldn't be happier; he has a family of his own.

**There's chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows, etc. I'm glad you like this story so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 2. **

***THRID PERSON'S P.O.V.***

All his life James Carstairs has only wanted a number of things. 1. Everyone he loved to be happy and safe. 2. A wife that loved him as much he loved her. And 3. A baby. When he joined the brother hood at only 17, he never thought he would get the last 2. Silent Brothers are not allowed to marry or have children, everyone knows that.

But he was wrong about that, because now, 146 years later here he stands by his wife Tessa's side as she becomes closer and closer to bringing their child into the world.

They found out they were expecting in April after Tessa suffered the symptoms of pregnancy for well over 2 months. They were both elated to find out they were expecting a baby. Jem had lifted her into his arms and spun around in delight. He had never been so happy in all his life.

Tessa refused to find out the sex and refused to allow Jem to either. He was disappointed that he wasn't allowed to find the sex of his child, but he didn't complain or say another word about it to Tessa because, after all she was carrying his child and she would give birth to the baby.

So now, as Magnus tells Tessa to push once more, Jem can barely contain his excitement.

Jem bites his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain as Tessa squeezes his hand tightly.

Two minutes later Tessa slackens her grip on Jem's hand and relaxes back into the mountain of pillows behind her. Jem kisses her cheek and brushes her damp hair behind her ear.

"I did it Jem, I really did it." She whispers. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Yes you did, and you did excellently." Jem says.

Just then a high pitched wail pierces the air, the most beautiful sound Jem has ever heard.

"It's a girl." Magnus grins up at Jem and Tessa. Elation fills Jem's system. A beautiful little girl to protect from boys and spoil rotten.

"A baby girl Jem, we have a baby girl." Tessa says.

"Our perfect little girl."He whispers, softly kissing her lips.

A few minutes later Magnus places a little bundle in Tessa's arms and smiles warmly at the couple.

"Congratulations my dear friends, she is truly beautiful."He says. Tessa smiles brightly at him.

"Thank you Magnus."She says. Jem smiles warmly at his close friend. "I'll go share the good news." Magnus says and leaves the room.

Tess and Jem gaze down at their daughter. Jem had never before seen something so beautiful as his daughter.

"She's perfect..." He whispers. Tessa nods.

"And beautiful." Tessa says. Jem nods his agreement. The little girl has dark black curls, identical to those of Jem. She has Tessa's mouth and pallor with Jem's nose, bone struckter and eye shape. Her tiny eyes are tightly shut, her tiny fists clenched over her eyes, as if protecting her from the harsh bright lighting of the room.  
"We need a name for her."Jem whispers.

"None come to mind." Tessa whispers. Jem thinks for a while before a name pops into his head.

"How about Esther? I know Clary and Jace were going to use that name had they had a girl but they had a boy, so..." Jem trails off. Tessa smiles broadly at him.

"Esther Carstairs, I love it. How about middle names?" She says.

"How about Elizabeth, after your mother?" Jem gently asks.

"I'd love that James, thank you."She whispers. He smiles and kisses her. Just then Esther's eyes flutter open to revel big gray eyes, identical to her mothers. Jem and Tessa share a small kiss before going back to gazing at their daughter.

"May I hold her?"Jem asks, desperate to have his daughter in his arms.

"Of course." Tessa whispers. She places Esther in his arms and watches as her husband holds their daughter for the very first time.

Jem looks down at Esther in amazement. She is so tiny and delicate. Ever since he joined the brother hood he had felt like he would never be happy again. Admittedly he had been Elated when he was cured of the brother hood and he was reunited with Tessa and they became engaged. But now that he is holding his daughter he knows his life is complete and he knows he would do absolutely anything for her. Anything she wants, he will give her. He has never been so happy in all his life and he has never been so in love.

"Hi Esther, I'm your daddy and I promise to always love you, support you and take care of you. You are my entire world and I will never deny you anything."He whispers.

"Except a boyfriend... or a girlfriend." Tessa says, stifling a yawn. Jem chuckles.

"You better get some sleep my love." He says. Tessa shakes her head.

"No, I'm not that tired."She says, yawing, proving herself wrong. Jem chuckles again.

"You need some well deserved sleep darling, I'm sure Esther will have us up at the crack of dawn." He says. Tessa smiles.

"Wake me in a few hours, okay?"Tessa asks. Jem nods, but he won't really wake her; he knows how tired she is.

"Sleep well darling." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Take good care of daddy for me Esther." She coos. Jem smiles and leaves the room while Tessa lies down.

He makes his way to Esther's nursery. He sits in her rocking chair and gazes down at her in his arms.

Soon after he falls into a light sleep, truly content for the first time in 146 years.

**There it is, I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. **

**Just quickly to answer Guest's question, yes there will be COHF spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI OR TID. **

**Chapter 3. **

***Third person's P.O.V.*  
**Jocelyn smiles as she watches Luke and their daughter Abby- who has just turned six- reading a story in Luke and Jocelyn's room.

Jocelyn found out she was pregnant shortly before the wedding and told Luke on their honeymoon. He was elated; he had always wanted a baby of his own. Though Clary had always been his, he longed for a biological child.

He was by Jocelyn's side the whole nine months of her pregnancy, helping her with her morning sickness and the complications she suffered through. He was elated when he got to hold his daughter for the first time, he finally felt whole.

Abby is a complete daddy's girl, but she adores spending time with Jocelyn as well. She's got an amazing drawing talent, she can't do what Jocelyn or Clary can do- Place an object in a drawing of said object- but she's still a very good artist. But she also loves to read and loves spending time with Luke in his bookshop. She's a very sweet little girl and very like Luke. She doesn't ask for much, she's happy with what she's got. Jocelyn and Luke are going to let her decide if she wants to be marked when she turns thirteen or if she wants to live as a mundane.

Jocelyn is in the middle of drawing a picture of Luke and Abby, reading a book like they are now. She has drawn plenty of pictures of her husband and youngest daughter but she could never have enough.

She has drawn pictures of Abby and everyone they love.

When Abby was born Jocelyn and Luke named Jem and Tessa her godparents. She adores them and calls them 'Uncle Jem' and 'Aunty Tessa'. Jem spoils her as bad as Luke and he sometimes lets her play the violin. Jace sometimes helps her play the piano, also. If that keeps going on-which it most likely will- Abby is going to be one talented girl.

Abby suddenly appears at Jocelyn's side. Jocelyn smiles at her little girl.

"Hello darling." She says. Abby beams at her mother.

"What are you drawing mommy?" She curiously asks.

"Come'er, I'll show you." She says, patting the bed beside her. Abby climbs up beside her mother and cuddles up to her side, looking at the drawing. "Do you know who it is?" Jocelyn asks. Abby nods.

"It's me and daddy." She says.

"That's right." Jocelyn says.

"I love your drawings mommy, and so does Uncle Jem, he says they're the best he's ever seen." Abby says. Jocelyn smiles warmly at her daughter.

"Thank you sweetie. You're Uncle Jem is very fond of art, and so is your Uncle Magnus." She says.

"Daddy, can you draw?" Abby questions, as Luke sits beside Jocelyn.

"I couldn't draw a straight line with a ruler." He says, causing Abby to giggle.

"So mommy, Clary and me can draw and you can't? How come?" Abby questions.

"Because your mommy's mommy- your grandma- was very good at drawing and art, so your mommy got that talent from her and you and Clary got it from your mommy. My mommy or daddy couldn't draw and I never even tried to when I was young, so I can't." Luke explains.

"So will Max be good at drawing?" Abby questions, about Clary and Jace's newborn son.

"He might be sweetie." Jocelyn says.

"Mommy will you help me draw a picture, tomorrow?" Abby asks.

"Of course baby, what would you like to draw?" Jocelyn asks.

"Clary, Jace and baby Max. And then I want to give it to Clary and Jace." Abby says.

"That's a lovely idea darling, but it might take a while because Clary and Jace won't be able to sit still for very long because Max is going to need his diaper changed and a bottle." Jocelyn says.

"Could we take a picture and I can use the picture to draw them?" Abby asks.

"Well I don't see why not, that's a very good idea. You obviously have your daddy's brains." She says. Luke laughs lightly.

"I'm pretty sure you get your intelligence from your mommy, sweetheart." He says.

"Everyone says I get it from you, daddy." Abby says.

"Told you." Jocelyn says.

After another while of cuddling with her parents and talking about drawings, Abby soon falls asleep cuddled up to her mother's side, happy and safe.

**There it is. Sorry it's so short but I had no idea what to write. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review.**

**Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or TID; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

**Chapter 4. **

***THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.***

22 year old Simon Lewis looks in amazement down at his newborn daughter Emily Samantha Lewis. She was born a few hours ago, after Isabelle had gone through many, many hours of excruciating labour pains. The labour had gone on too long and Izzy wasn't able to cope with the pain any longer, so she was given an emergency C-Section.

Emily weighed a healthy 6 pounds 2 ounces.

Isabelle is recovering from her labour and C-Section. When Simon left her she was settling down to sleep.

He cannot get over how perfect his little girl is. She has Isabelle's hair, pallor and mouth. She has Simon's eyes, bone struckter, nose and eye shape.

Simon and Isabelle had asked Clary and Jace to be Emily's godparents. They were elated, to say the least.

Simon hears the door to the bedroom open. He looks up from Emily's face to see Maryse. She smiles warmly at Simon who smiles back.

"Simon, Brother Zachariah needs to know if you two have chosen a name for the baby. Remember you need to give them your shadowhunter name for the records." She says.

When Simon ascended he had to choose a shadowhunter name for the records. He chose Graymark, elating Jocelyn and Luke.

"Yeah, her name is Emily Samantha Graymark." He says. Maryse smiles softly.

"How beautiful! Congratulations Simon, she's a total sweetheart." Maryse says. Simon smiles broadly.

"Thank you Maryse. Do you know how Izzy's doing?" He asks.

"Yes she's recovering well, she should wake up soon. I'll let you know when she does." She says.

"Thanks." Simon says.

10 minute later Simon hears a soft knock on the door. He looks up from Emily's face to see Tessa. She smiles softly at him.

"Hello Simon. Izzy is awake and well. She wants to see you and the baby." She says. Simon smiles broadly and carefully stands up with Emily in his arms.

He makes his way to the infirmary where he finds Isabelle propped up against a pile of pillows.

She smiles at her husband and daughter.

"Hey." Simon says softly, as he sits in the chair beside her bed.

"Hi." Izzy whispers.

"How you feeling?" He asks.

"Sore, but better than I did." She says.

"That's good." He says.

"How's our little girl?" She asks.

"As perfect as she was when she was born." Simon says. Isabelle smiles as she looks at her daughter in her husband's arms.

"Can I hold her?" Izzy asks.

"Of course." Simon says, gently placing their daughter in his wife's arms.

Izzy cradles her daughter to her chest, smiling softly down at her.

"She looks just like you." She whispers. Simon smiles softly at her.

"Emily Samantha Graymark. I don't think I've ever heard a more beautiful name." Simon says.

"Neither have I. Do you think she'll get on well Max?" Izzy asks.

"Definitely, I think they might even become _parabatia._" Simon says. Izzy grins broadly.

"I really hope so. They could be like you and Clary." Izzy says. Simon grins broadly. Shortly after Simon became a shadowhunter he asked Clary to be his _parabatia__._ She was elated. They're a great pair of fighters and Clary has been doing a lot better in battle since she became _parabatia _with him.

"We can teach them to kick demon ass together." Simon says. Izzy smiles.

"You're daddy's so silly Emily." She coos to her daughter. Simon grins.

"I love you Isabelle."He whispers. Izzy smiles at him.

"I love you too Simon." She whispers. They stay like that for a few more hours, during which Simon sits up beside his wife and daughter. And that's how they fall asleep, together as a family at last.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **

**Love you all.**


End file.
